


Moonlight Serenade

by ladyanubis14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyanubis14/pseuds/ladyanubis14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night.<br/>I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,<br/>A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade.</p>
<p>Tony takes the team out for Steve's birthday and Steve has a night to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

It was the middle of July on a hot humid night, Tony had somehow convinced the others to leave the confines of the cool tower and head out into town. All the team was present, except for Thor, even Bruce. They had taken one of Tony’s older models to a brick building just outside of Manhattan, it was in an area that was close enough to still get some tourist attention, but far enough away that the battle didn’t affect it.

“I think you guys will like this place. It’s suppose to be a real treat! They have live entertainment, even a dress code, nothing serious mind, just a bit more elegant.” Tony started rambling as they walked to the front of the bar, a window took up almost the whole of the front and it had the name ‘Moonlight Serenade’ painted in gold letters, a thick curtain was closed behind the window blocking out the sights. Tony hid a smirk as he opened the door and allowed the others to enter.

Steve felt his eyes water slightly at the sight before him. He had never gone to many bars when he was younger, but on the rare occasion that he did he remembered them vividly. This bar was done in soft leather and dark woods, the bar seemed to take up the side of the wall with glass bottles that almost climbed to the ceiling. A round stage with a bandstand and a grand piano was placed by the back wall it facing the main dining area and it had a set of stairs leading out into it, and a young waitress was even walking around with a box of cigarettes and cigars. Steve could see some modern elements, but whomever designed the bar tried to keep it as close as possible. He turned to his team and stopped when he say a smile on each of their faces.

“Happy belated birthday Cap!” Tony said as he led them to a reserved table close to the stage. “So I was doing some digging and  I found out your birthday was the fourth of July. Might I add, seriously, July 4th, you just scream patriotism. I mean it’s like hard wired into your DNA or something…”

“Tony…” Bruce stated with a lopsided smile as he interrupted his fellow genius’ ramblings.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, so I found your birthday and realized it was a week ago and no one knew, so we decided to throw you a small party and when I found this place I thought it’d be perfect.”

The five of them had just taken their seats, when a waitress walked over setting a pitcher of water on the table. She stood there patiently as the group order drinks. When they were all finished she smile brightly and said “You all are in for a real treat tonight! Miss Cass is singing and she has a voice of an angel.”

“Isn’t she the main headliner?” Tony asked the young woman.

She nodded her head. “Yes and she’s part owner. She drums up a lot of business for us, I don’t know what we would do without her. Anything else Mr. Stark?” she asked, when Tony shook his head ‘no’ she left them and headed to the main bar area.

“So…” Bruce said softly, “What do you think Steve? Is it close?”

“It is, I mean there is some minor detail, but this Miss Cass seems to have kept it as close as possible.” Steve took in his teams happy faces and smiled to himself, they have come a long way from their early days after the battle, but after almost two years, they were more like a dysfunctional family then a team of superheroes. “Thank you for this. It really means a lot to me. I…” he fumbled, “I wasn’t intentionally hiding my birthday from you, but it is just hard sometimes, I mean I’m technically in my 90s but I remember my last birthday with the Commandos like it wasn’t that long ago and..”

Natasha placed her hand on his when he seemed to have run out of things to say for a moment. “We know.” Steve smiled at her in thanks but was spared from finishing his thought, because the lights dimmed and a soft melody started to play.

“I know this song!” Steve exclaimed as his eyes lit up. A lone figure stood on the foreground of the stage in front of a tall microphone, she was wearing a dress that was a throwback to the 1930’s, the halter bodice was set into a choker neckband while the lower bodice was made with triple darts under each breast. The skirt had seven gores with the center front skirt being attached to the bodice under the bust. Attached to the gore was a bias cut piece that began at the side front and ended at the side back and was stitched with the matte side of the charmeuse showing. Set between this piece and the center front skirt was a hip gore with the center back skirt attaching to the halter bodice at the side seam. The whole dress was done in a dark red color, with black gloves going up to the singers elbows. Strings of pearls looped around her neck going as far down as her waist, the young woman was on the shorter side with curves that seemed to give her an hourglass figure, her short ash blonde hair was curled to frame her heart shaped face. She had bright hazel eyes that seemed to take in the crowd as her body swayed to the melody.

 

_South of the Border, Down Mexico way_

_That's where they fell in love_

_When stars above came out to play_

_And now as they wander, their thoughts ever stray_

_South of the border, down Mexico way._

_She was a picture in old Spanish lace_

_Just for a tender while_

_He kissed the smile_

_Upon her face_

_For it was "Fiesta" and they were so gay_

_South of the border, down Mexico way._

_Then she sighed as she whispered "Manana"_

_Never dreaming that they were parting_

_And he lied as he whispered "Manana"_

_For that tomorrow never came._

_South of the border, he rode back one day_

_There in a veil of white_

_By candlelight_

_She knelt to pray_

_The mission bells told him that he mustn't stay_

_South of the border, down Mexico way._

Her voice was a soft alto, and she had a slight lilt to it when she sang certain words, but she knew how to work a crowd. She moved to the music as if she was born to, and she caught the gaze of everyone in the room at least once or in some cases more than once. She seemed to always make sure her eyes landed on Steve and they sparkled a bit whenever their eyes met. When the song ended, the room exploded into applause and catcalls. She smiled and bowed, “Welcome to ‘The Moonlight Serenade’! For those who don’t already know, my name is Miss Cass, and I have the pleasure of singing for you this evening. So I hope you all enjoy the show!” There was another smattering of applause as Miss Cass descended the stairs, mic in hand. She made her way to the Avenger’s table, and placed a hand on Steve shoulder.

“I see I have a soldier boy here! What’s your name handsome?” she asked as she slid the microphone towards him.

A bright blush painted Steve’s face. “Steve Rogers ma’am.”

Cass smiled lit her face up. “My birthday boy too! Well, handsome, this song is for you.” She winked at him, pointed to the bandstand and said, “Hit it!” A lively tune started playing, and Cass danced to the beat, but it wasn’t till a trumpet started playing ‘Reveille’ that Steve’s face lit up and he smiled at Cass.

 

_He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way_

_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

_He was the top man at his craft_

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft_

_He's in the army now a-blowin', reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam_

_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam_

_The captain seemed to understand_

_Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band_

_And now the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_A-toot a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot,_

_He blows it eight-to-the-bar in, boogie rhythm_

_He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with 'I'm_

_He makes the company jump when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_And when he plays the boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a "bzzz" bee_

_And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_Tootoot toot-diddelyada Toot-diddelyada, toot-toot,_

_He blows it eight-to-the-bar_

_He can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'I'm_

_Ha-ha-hand the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

 

As she sang, she trailed back to the stage, but her eyes never left Steve’s face. At the end of the song, when ‘Reveille’ was playing again she stood ramrod straight and saluted him. After that, Cass sang a few more songs, her eyes finding Steve’s every once and a while. At the end of the set, Miss Cass bowed with a flourish. “Alright everyone, I’m going to take a small break, then I’ll be back! Enjoy!”

Tony whistled, along with the rest of the crowd. “Wow, did you get a look at that blonde.”

“Too bad she seems to only have eyes for our resident soldier boy.” Clint chimed in with a smirk.

“That’s because I haven’t put on my trademark smile and said ‘hello’.” Tony replied with his own smirk.

“Fight nice boys.” Natasha declared with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, we are here to enjoy Steve’s birthday. Don’t ruin it.” Bruce commented.

“I can’t believe you told them it was my birthday.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “Should I be worried?” he asked Tony.

Tony’s smile was full of mirth when he answered, “Why ever should you worry, oh fearless one? So I may have snooped through some things until I found one of your favorite songs, and I may have asked Marilyn over there if she could sing it. And I only may have asked her to do it in your lap…”

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed as his ears tinted pink. “Tell me you didn’t!?”

“Well maybe not the lap part, but the rest is true. Face it gramps it’s your birthday and you only live once or.. er.. in your case twice. So enjoy!”

“Tony you are going to be the death of me.”

“Really! Can I add that to my resume? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and the man you made Captain America die of embarrassment.”

“Tony,” Natasha half growled. “Do us a favor and shut the hell up.”

Tony had opened his mouth to say something, but Steve excused himself before he even had a chance. He wondered the night club until he found the restroom, after relieving himself he came back to the main lounge. He saw Miss Cass standing quietly by the bar, it was obvious that she was trying to not bring attention to herself. She had a bottle of water in her hand and was sipping slowly as she listened to the band play, he watched her swallow and felt his ear turn pink. He was going to let her be, but he was the man with a plan and he was hoping to circumvent whatever mad scheme Tony came up with.

“Miss Cass?” He asked as he came up next to her. “May I ask you a question?”

They young woman turned to look up at him. Surprise and delight shining in her eyes as she realized who was speaking to her. “Of course soldier, what can I do for you?”

“What idiotic thing did my friend ask of you?” he asked as he nodded towards his table. Somehow in the time that he was gone, Tony and Clint had shot glasses lined up and were eyeing each other. Natasha shook her head with a smirk on her face as Bruce held his hands up in a placating manner and looked to be trying to talk the two out of whatever nonsense they were doing. Steve smiled fondly at them for a moment before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

Cass smiled. “He just asked me to sing to you on stage.”

“Oh?” Relief evident in his voice, he thought it was going to be something worse.

Her smile grew mischievously, “With you on stage with me, of course.”

Steve groaned. “Anyway I can talk you out of it?”

“Not going to happen Laddie.” She waggled a finger at him. “Now if you excuse me, I have a set to get ready for.” She stood up and straightened her evening gown and sauntered away, not without sending a wink at Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened as he watched her walk, and felt himself smile slightly, before he himself made his way back to his friends. Tony and Clint had two shots gone before Bruce was finally able to get them to stop, mostly by taking a shot himself and handing the others off to Natasha and then Steve when he returned.

Tony pouted as Clint scowled as Nat downed two more and Steve took one as well. “That’s cheating Brucie! We would have included you guys too if you asked.”

“It’s not cheating Tony it’s called making a tactical decision, you and Clint would have continued until Natasha got angry, and we don’t want that now do we?” Bruce replied as he shrugged.

Natasha glared at the two before leaning in close to Steve and asked. “Well?” She had a knowing look on her face. Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

When the lights dimmed in the lounge and the stage lit up once more it was to Cass standing in a black lace cocktail dress with long sheer lace sleeves and a scalloped neckline with a black netted overlay. The dress had a fitted waist with a matching slide buckle belt with black acetate lining and a twelve gored black lace skirt. She had on sheer stockings and black ballet flats, her hand was resting on a chair in the middle of the stage. She had a small smirk on her face as she crooked her finger at Steve and beckoned him to the stage.

“Now, I don’t normally do this, but when Tony Stark asks something of you, you don’t generally tell him no. So as a present to his friend, Steve?”

Steve sighed heavily as he stood and after hissing an ‘I hate you’ to Tony, made his way to the stage. He folded his large frame into the chair and felt his Captain mask, the one he use to wear on tour at the USO Shows, slide on his face.

“Relax..” She said softly as she trailed her her fingers along the back of his neck. She held her mic slack in her other hand as she seem to will him to relax. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled and nodded minutely to her, she smiled at him and turned to the rest of the crowd.

“This song, I am told was one of your favorites from your childhood. And it brings me great pleasure to sing it for you.”

A soft melody drifted from the piano, and before Cass even started to sing, Steve closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He was 22 again, frail and sickly and he somehow managed to scrounge up some extra money to go to the cinema to see ‘Pinocchio’, it was an adaption of the story his mum used to tell him before she past. He remembered the beauty of the film and how he wished that wishing was really all that it took to make your dreams a reality. And he remembered feeling like maybe, he could work as an artist, send his portfolio right to Walt Disney himself. That even if he couldn’t go to war, he could at least find a place for himself. And then her voice rang out, and he realized he owed Tony big time.

 

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

Her hand never left the back of his neck and when he finally opened his eyes she was staring at him, with some emotion he was too strung out right now to identify.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Applause rang out from the audience when the last notes finished. Steve and Cass stared for a moment longer than was necessary before a faint blush spread across each of their faces.

“Thank you ma’am” Steve said quietly as a tear slid down his face, he quickly scrubbed it away.

“You're welcome.” She replied just as soft, before she turned to the crowd and bowed, before helping Steve to his feet and made him bow aw well. A few of the servers came out with a cake that was done up in red, white and blue, complete with sparklers on the side. Cass started up a rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ that was soon followed by the Avengers and some of the other patrons and soon all that was left was for Steve to blow out the candles. “Make a wish.” She whispered to him as he blew the candles out and he laughed at the absurdity of his life for a moment before doing just that.

After cake was passed out to their table and anyone who wanted a piece, Cass started up her next set and things seem to start dwindling down for the night, when Tony leaned over and said while he smiled. “Still hate me?”

Steve, face bright with joy, something the others still don’t see that often on him, shook his head. “Thank you guys so much, this was amazing.”

“No thanks needed.” Bruce said as the others were quick to agree with him.

It was close to two in the morning, when the music stopped and the lights brightened slightly in the lounge area. “It is tradition,” Cass started as she placed the mic in it’s stand in the middle of the stage. “For us to sing the song that our lounge is named after as the last song of the night and right before last call. So sing along if you know the words, and have a safe night!

 

_I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight._

_I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night._

_The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade._

Slowly the bar started to empty. Tony stood and headed to the bar to pay their tab, with a genuine smile on his face as he glanced at how happy his team was.

 

_The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming._

_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

_I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade._

 

Steve’s face was enraptured as he watched her sing, quietly mouthing the song along with her, his artist soul calling out to it’s new muse.

 

_Let us stray till break of day_

_in love's valley of dreams._

_Just you and I, a summer sky,_

_a heavenly breeze kissing the trees._

 

Bruce and Natasha shared a knowing smile as they watched Steve, and Clint chuckled quietly at how bad Steve had it.

_So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night._

_I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,_

 

Cass’s hazel eyes locked with Steve’s blue ones as last line poured from her soul into his:

_A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade._

 

<><><><><><>

 

It was a week later and Steve found himself back at the ‘Moonlight Serenade’. He had found out that Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays were her usual nights and he wanted to watch her sing. He had his sketchbook out in front of him with his charcoal pencil shading a blank page ideally, as he made his way to the table towards the back, away from others with a beer in hand and took even breathes. He was nervous to see her again, the last time he felt like this was with Peggy during the war, and everyone knew how well that ended up for him, he wasn’t sure if she felt like he did, but if nothing else he could at least try to have a good time. The lights began to dim and an upbeat melody started to play when Cass appeared on the stage, in a peach silk taffeta gown with grey silk taffeta accents. It had a sleeveless bodice with a scooped neckline, and a deeply scooped back and wide straps. Self fabric flowers and leaves adorned her left shoulder and there was a bit of ruching at the sides of her bodice. The long skirt fell from an empire waist, where the back of her skirt had an oversized peach bow with grey tails, and trailed after her as she danced across the stage. She had a pink rose pinned in her curls and a soft pink lipstick on her lips which were stretched into a wide grin.

 

_There are many, many crazy things_

_That will keep me loving you,_

_And with your permission_

_May I list a few?_

_The way you wear your hat._

_The way you sip your tea._

_The memory of all that -_

_No, no - they can't take that away from me._

_The way your smile just beams._

_The way you sing off-key._

_The way you haunt my dreams._

_No, no - they can't take that away from me._

_We may never, never meet again_

_On that bumpy road to love_

_Still I'll always,_

_Always keep the memory of..._

_The way you hold your knife (do-do-do-do do-do)._

_The way we danced until three._

_The way you've changed my life._

_No, no - they can't take that away from me._

_No, they can't take that away from me._

 

Steve smiled as she sang. He liked to listen to her and longed to talk to her again, but he decided on waiting. The song ended and she greeted everyone to the lounge and her eyes lit up when they landed on him. He smiled and waved the flowers as he pointed at her, they were simple daisies and bought on a whim and it pleased him to see the gentle blush cross her face. She went back to singing her set but her eyes didn’t trail from him too often and he was happy with being the center of her attention.

As her first set finished and it was time for her break, she made her way as quick as possible to the table she saw her soldier was sitting at. She felt her heart sink a bit when she got there and only found the daisies, and a folded up piece of paper. Opening it up, she beamed when she saw that it was a picture of herself done in charcoal, with the words ‘I like the way you sing on key!’ and the initials SR in the corner. She giggled as she placed it in her changing room and went back to work.

<><><><><><>

A month and a half had flown by, and every Friday Steve found himself sitting at his table at the ‘Moonlight’ watching Miss Cass sing. And every Friday he left without talking to her, but he always left daisies and a picture behind in his wake. He was too shy to talk to her since that first night, but he always showed up on time and he always stayed for her first set. And she always found his gaze and watched him just as much as he watched her.

He was sipping his beer and flipping through his sketchbook, her daisies were on the table, trying to find a good picture to leave tonight, when he stiffened because he felt eyes on him. He looked up sharply and came face to chest with Tony. Tony sat down next to him as he flagged down a waitress to order a scotch.

“Her name is Cassandra McCoy and she works for the USO office on Wall St. She moonlights here on the weekends and is partial owner of the bar. She’s a second generation American, her grandfather being a Scotsmen from the highlands, where she still owns land. She goes every summer like clockwork.”

Steve blinked. “How did you find all that out?”

“I just know where to look. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what you’ve been up to. So have you talked to her yet? Or do you just sit here all the time? You know I don’t know what they called it back in your day, but nowadays we call that stalking.”

Steve looked scandalized for a moment. “Tony, I’m not stalking her!” He dropped his head onto the table with a loud thunk. “Am I really that obvious?”

“It’s cute Cap trust me. You are so smitten for her, you should just ask her out. Or I can..” Steve sent him a glare and Tony put his hands up in surrender. “For you obviously! Only for you!”

“And tell her what, Tony?” Steve said as he ran hand through his hair. “The truth? Hello ma’am, I’m Captain America, you know the guy from those 40’s USO shows. Please to meet you! Like that’ll go over well.” He was shaking slightly.

Tony placed a hand on his arm. “How about starting with your name, and telling her you like to draw, and that your favorite colors are red, white and blue and that you look great in spandex.” That brought a smile to Steve’s face. “Tell her anything really, but just talk to her. We want you to be happy Steve, and she seems to make you happy.”

The two sat there in relative silence as both digested what the other was saying when the lights dimmed and music started to play. Cass stood on the stage with her head down, her evening gowns was all black with a boxed U-neckline and extended shoulders that seem to create a small sleeve. The top of the dress gathered at the center of her bust with a band that tucked over. Gathers were at the side seam lines and at the waist which dropped at the hip and had a vertical seam line at the skirt's center front & back. Her voice was low and husky as the words poured from her.

 

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

 

She looked up and found Steve’s face and she sang the song to him.

 

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know you fool, you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin_

 

“See she’s got you under her skin.” Tony said as Cass went through her normal greeting routine.

Steve shoved Tony away gently, “I gathered that.”

The two sat in silence as Cass sang, her eyes would travel to Steve’s face every now and again. When it came to the end of her first set, Tony placed a hand on Steve’s arm to keep him in place. “Hey,” he said as he squeezed Steve’s arm. “If you can punch Hitler over 100 times I think you can talk to one blonde bombshell.”

She came to him as fast as she was able in her gown. Her eyes were lit like jewels as she saw Steve still in one place. “Mister Stark. Soldier! To what do I owe the pleasure of you staying this time?” She asked as she sat down at their table.

“Well as our good soldier’s fairy godfather, I promised to not turn him into a pumpkin if he stayed out past midnight. Now if you kiddos will excuse me for a moment,” Tony stood up, nodded at them both and saluted. “Enjoy the ball.”

“Have you enjoyed my shows so far soldier?” Cass asked after a moment of silence.

“Steve.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Steve, my name is Steve and yes I have. You are quite talented ma’am.” he said as he he looked at his hands shyly.

“So are you.” Cass said as she grasped one of his hands and tilted his chin up with the other. “I love your pictures, they are beautiful.”

“That’s because you’re the subject matter.” Steve expressed without thinking, his face going red mere seconds later.

Cass laughed. “I’m done at two and I’m not usually tired when I’m finished, would you like to get a cuppa with me afterwards?”

“I’d like that ma’am.”

“Cass.”

“What?”

“Call me Cass, not ma’am, you make me feel old.” She was the one flushing this time.

“Ok Cass.” He answered as her name rolled off his tongue, it felt right for him to call her that, her name seemed to form freely from his lips.

Cass caressed his cheek for a minute, then appeared to realize what she had done, because she quickly removed her hands and folded them in her lap. “Remember tea at two.” she stated as she stood up, her eyes imploring him as she turned to leave.

“I will” Steve nodded and then she was gone.

“See now that wasn’t so hard?” Tony commented as he sauntered back to the table.

Steve grinned, disbelief coloring his voice, “She asked me out!”

Tony whistled. “Gotta a love a girl who knows what she wants!” Steve dipped his head in agreement, and the two sat in comfortable silence as Cass resumed her singing. She radiated happiness as she sang and every time she drifted towards their table her face would flush with contentment. As the evening drew to a close and Cass was singing her last song, Tony got up and headed out for the evening, not without leveling Steve with a firm look and banishing him from the tower for the night.

“I mean it Rogers, I will make sure JARVIS locks you out until 0500, got it?”

“ I got it Stark. Go on I’ll see you later.” Steve waved his hand towards the door and Tony bowed his head before turning around and leaving for the evening.

Steve remained glued to his chair as the waitresses and bartenders cleaned up around him for the evening. He was nervous, having not been on many successful dates in his life, but he made a promise to Cass, Tony and most importantly himself when he agreed to this date, and he was going to keep it.

After about 25 minutes of waiting, he saw her emerging from the back and his breath caught in his throat. Her blonde hair was still done up in curls, that made him think that they were natural, she was wearing black pin-striped slacks with sandals and a white long sleeved peasant top. The top accented her curves nicely and was left opened at the top and Steve could see a silver chain nestled in between her breast.

Cass took him in as she saw him standing up, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt, his jeans were tucked into a well worn pair of army boots. He was well built and so very handsome, that Cass couldn’t believe her luck. She found him attractive that first night, and as the weeks progressed she couldn’t help but wonder at the kindness that was deep in him as well. She beamed at him when he presented her with her daisies.

“For you, you look lovely tonight.”

Cass took the daisies and giggled, “Why thank you! And may I say you don’t look so bad tonight yourself. Shall we?” She crooked her elbow and Steve slid his arm into it grabbing her other hand as she place over his arm.

“Where are we going?” He questioned as the stood outside in the chilled evening air.

“There’s a diner right up the road, they have good tea and cakes.” Cass replied as they started walking up the road. “I never did properly introduce myself, Cassandra McCoy.” She had stopped walking and turned to face him, outstretching her hand for him to take.

“Steven Rogers ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He took her hand and shook it.

After entwining their fingers, they walked a little further up the road to a little whole in the wall place the was well lit at this time of night. She led him into the diner and to a table by the window. “So..” she started after they looked over the menu for a bit. “What branch of the military do you belong to?”

“I’m a Captain in the US Army, how could you tell?”

“Captain! My goodness! I have an eye for identifying soldiers, part of my work.”

“What is it that you do then?” Steve inquired, though he knew already, he was interested in seeing if the USO was the same to what it was in his day.

“I work for the USO office, mostly in scheduling shows and such for the troops.” She laughed breathlessly. “I’m used to dealing with personalities like Mr. Stark’s, everything must be perfect for them, I hammer out the details with agents and the military. It’s not as satisfying as I would like, but..” here she shrugged, “I still serve the boys in blue. What about you Captain?”

Steve was spared from answering right away by the arrival of their server. True to form Cass ordered a tea with shortbread, and Steve got himself a coffee with apple pie. “Well I’m a Captain, not much to talk about there. How did you end up at the lounge?”

Cass gave Steve a hard look for a long moment, she noted how he seem to fidget a lot under her gaze, before sighing. “If your work is classified, just tell me. You don’t need to change the subject so abruptly laddie.”

He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s sort of classified, but not really also. It’s complicated. Can we leave it at that for now?”

She nodded and the two were silent as their waitress brought their drinks and food for them. “I started there about four years ago, first just as a singer, then I bought out one of the original owners. It started out as something I did to feel closer to my grandda after he passed…” She started out slowly, picking up her tea and holding it for warmth. “He was amazing, the best never let himself get down. He’s always tell me…” Here her voice took on the perfect Scottish baroque “Bairn, ye are feart for the day ye never seen.”

His laugh was gentle as he listen to her talk, “You sound a little like my mum, she was always calling me her a leanbh, so what did he mean?”

Cass giggled, before her eyes misted over and she looked beyond Steve. “Don’t fear the morrow, live for the day. He didn’t have an easy life, he was a highlander who fought in the Great War, as he always called it. Enlisted as soon as he was 18, and didn’t look back, met Grandma before he was stationed and she waited for him.” Her face blossomed into a smile when she saw how enraptured he was. “Married her when he was on leave one summer, caused quite a scandal, but they wrote letters to each other everyday. They were really sweet on each other, even to the day they died, afterwards they moved to the States, had my da…” She took a long drink of her tea, before looking down at her hands. “It didn’t get any easier after that.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb lightly across the back of her hand. “My parents were poor Irish immigrants who can barely afford food let alone a child. My da died when I was too little to even know what death was, mum died when I was almost a teenager, afterwards I was sent to an orphanage. Never did get adopted, I was too old and too sick at the time, no one wants a kid like that, left as soon as I was able and didn’t look back. I did a year of art school before I joined the army. Always liked to draw, mum used to say I got the talent from my da…” It was Steve’s turn to shrug. “But I don’t much remember him so…”

Cass wasn’t aware that she had tears running down her face until Steve’s eyes widen. “Sorry!” He wiped them away as he cupped her face. “I know it’s been awhile since I went on a date but I’m pretty sure that you aren’t supposed to be crying.” He tried to tease her, which got a weak chuckle.

“It’s not you, it’s me sorry. God! This is awkward, I haven’t cried on a date since high school.” She chuckled again, and scrubbed her face. “My dad was killed in action when I was 6 and my mom killed herself a year later.” she told him softly. “Sometimes I swear I can remember them, and then they fade away just as fast. My grandparents raised me mostly, I still feel bad about it, but what could I do? I wish my mother was strong like yours, is that wrong?”

“No I don’t think so, you’re very strong to have survived all that, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He answered as he took her hand in his and cupped her face again with the other. The two sat in silence each lost in thought. Steve was absentmindedly drawing shapes into her one hand and thumbing her cheek with the other. Cass sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, leaning into his warmth and enjoying the moment. Eventually she pulled away, but squeezed his hand in thanks first.

“So…” she grabbed her cookie and dipped it into her tea. “How does a soldier like you get to know a man like Tony Stark?”

Steve laughed. “Honestly… I have no idea. Tony is, well… Tony.” He shook his head and smiled ruefully. “We work together most of the time and when we aren’t sometimes I have to walk away. Tony can make a saint swear that’s for sure, and he loves to rile me up, but he’s probably my best friend, and he reminds me a lot of Howard in some ways. He used to love to rile me up too.” He spoke without thinking.

Cass filed that information away for later, Captain Rogers was a mystery, and she loved a good mystery. “So are any of the rumours true about him?”

Steve’s look darkened. “I wouldn’t trust anything the gossip rags put out about him, that’s for sure. He’s a good man at heart, you just have to get through a layer of bull first.”

After that the two seemed to have an easier time talking. They talked about their lives, their lost loves, and their jobs. They spoke until they grew hoarse, at which point the other would take up the mantle and talk. They talked until the sun started to rise at which point Steve paid their bill and they walked back to their cars in the dawns early light.

“I had a great night, perhaps next time I can take you out on a real date?” Steve asked as he held open her car door for her.

Cass smiled at him, “I thought this was a real date?”

Steve just blushed. “I guess…”

Before he could continue, Cass placed a finger to his lips. “I’d love to go out with you again, how about you call me tomorrow or Sunday and we’ll set up something.” She handed him a business card. “My cell number is on the card.”

Steve nodded and took the card, placing it in his breast pocket. They stood facing each other for a moment, before he swallowed thickly and asked, “I would really like to kiss you Miss Cass if it’s all the same to you?”

“God yes.” No sooner did she finish did he pull her flush against him and kissed her hungrily. Cass moaned and pulled him closer still, placing her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his blonde hair. Steve wrapped his large body around her small frame and practically devoured her with his lips. They stood there wrapped up in each other arms for a few minutes, before Cass had to pull away, both of their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen.

“I have to go…” she whispered against his lips.

“I know.” he replied as he slowly released her.

“Call me.” she responded as she got in the car and Steve nodded as he watched her drive away.

<><><><><><>

It was well after six in the morning when Steve pulled his motorcycle into the garage of Stark Towers. He was humming as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the common floor. He walked into the communal kitchen with the intent of grabbing a water and heading to the his room for a nap, when a low whistle was heard behind him and he turned, putting his body in a defense position.

Tony laughed at him from behind the breakfast bar, he was clutching a mug of coffee in his hand. His hair was slicked back with grease and he had a grease spot on his cheek. The arc reactor shone brightly through the black tank top he was wearing and his jeans were just as filthy as his hair and cheek. Steve relaxed as soon as he realized who it was, knew from experience that Tony had been in the workshop with his bots, and decided to ignore him at the moment.

“Well damn! You're just getting home aren't you?” He moved so he was right in front of Steve. “And you're humming! Tell me you had a good time! Tell me something, anything, I’m dying to know!”

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbed his water, shut the fridge and glared at Tony. “Have you even slept yet?”

“Nope not gonna work. Details Cap! I need details!”

Steve ran his hand down his face. “We talked, nothing more…”

“Did you kiss her?” Tony asked then smirked when his face flamed. “Oh my God! You did! I knew you had it in you. Way to go, so how was it? Tell me it wasn’t your first kiss? I bet Marilyn enjoyed it. I mean who wouldn’t want a stud like you kissing them? Not me, of course, but I bet all the ladies were just lining up to kiss you back in the day…”

“Tony!” Steve groaned as he put a hand up to get him to stop. “It’s early and I haven't’ slept and I’m betting neither have you. I had a great time and so did she. She gave me her number for another date, and I promised to call her, but we really did just talk and we kissed once and it was…” he struggled with a word to use that described the sensation he felt. “Swell.”

Tony stood there gaping for a moment, coffee long forgotten. “Swell?” Steve bright face said it all. “All right, all right, well let me know if you need anything for your date.Ok?”

“Ok Tony, I’m going to try to sleep and you should do the same.” He grabbed Tony’s coffee and poured it down the drain with a ‘Hey!’ before he gently gripped Tony’s bicep and turned him towards the elevator. “Off to bed with you!” Steve said as he frogmarched Tony to his floor. “Sleep or I’ll sic Pepper and Bruce on you.” He pushed Tony onto his bed.

“That’s real harsh Cap, real harsh. I wouldn’t do that to you why would you threaten me with it.” Tony rambled as he settled on his bed, uncaring of his greasy state.

“I know I’m a real jerk. Now sleep you look exhausted.”

“M’not.” Tony mumbled as he curled under the covers.

“Whatever you say.” Steve commented as he quietly closed the curtains and shut the door on Tony when he got no other response but snores from the man. Steve smiled with fondness as he headed back to the elevator and his floor.

“Thank you Captain Rogers.” JARVAIS said as the elevator opened up to his floor. “I have been trying to get sir to sleep for the last hour.”

“Anytime.” Steve said as he made it to his room. He carefully placed Cass’s card next to his bed before he stripped and slid under the covers himself. He smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep himself.

 

 


End file.
